Automotive manufacturers, in a vehicle assembly process, generally use snake robots to transfer dollies with a relatively high accuracy. The dollies may generally hold a rear end chassis. Snake robots generally have an arm with multiple servomotor driven joints that allow the joints to rotate the arm in all various. However, due to of the flexibility in the joints, the snake robot is unable to precisely stop and carry large load dollies. Moreover, the rotation of the joints precludes optimizing the load capacity and slows the production cycle of the snake robot. Further, variation in the dollies and/or a misload of the dollies may cause significant mechanical damage and/or loss of cycle time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a robotic transfer systems that can precisely stop and carry large loads dollies while accommodating for a variation in the dollies while preventing mechanical damage that may occur during a misload.